First National Pictures
First National Pictures was an American motion picture production and distribution company. It was founded in 1917 as First National Exhibitors' Circuit, Inc., an association of independent theater owners in the United States, and became the country's largest theater chain. Expanding from exhibiting movies to distributing them, the company reincorporated in 1919 as Associated First National Theatres, Inc., and Associated First National Pictures, Inc. In 1924 it expanded to become a motion picture production company as First National Pictures, Inc., and became an important studio in the film industry. In September 1928, control of First National passed to Warner Bros., into which it was completely absorbed on November 4, 1929. A number of Warner Bros. films were thereafter branded First National Pictures until 1936, when First National Pictures, Inc., was dissolved. Early history The First National Exhibitors' Circuit was founded in 1917 by the merger of 26 of the biggest first-run cinema chains in the United States. It eventually controlled over 600 cinemas, more than 200 of them first-run houses (as opposed to the less lucrative second-run or neighborhood theaters to which films moved when their initial box office receipts dwindled). First National was the brainchild of Thomas L. Tally, who was reacting to the overwhelming influence of Paramount Pictures, which dominated the market. In 1912, he thought that a conglomerate of theaters throughout the nation could buy or produce and distribute its own films. In 1917 Tally and J. D. Williams formed First National Exhibitors' Circuit. The first film released through First National was the 1916 British film, The Mother of Dartmoor. Between 1917 and 1918, the company made contracts with Mary Pickford and Charlie Chaplin, the first million-dollar deals in the history of film. Chaplin's contract allowed him to produce his films without a set release schedule. However, the production of the feature film The Kid ran so long that the company started to complain. To address their concerns Chaplin invited the exhibitors to the studio, and they were so impressed by the project and charmed by the players, especially co-star Jackie Coogan, that they agreed to be patient. That patience was ultimately rewarded when The Kid became a major critical and box office success. First National's distribution of films by independent producers is credited with launching careers including that of Louis B. Mayer. Adolph Zukor of Paramount Pictures was threatened by First National's financial power and its control over the lucrative first-run theaters, and decided to enter the cinema business as well. With a $10 million investment, Paramount built its own chain of first-run movie theaters after a secret plan to merge with First National failed. First National Exhibitors' Circuit was reincorporated in 1919 as Associated First National Pictures, Inc., and its subsidiary, Associated First National Theatres, Inc., with 5,000 independent theater owners as members."New Incorporations", The New York Times, November 18, 1919, p. 25."Picture Plays and People", The New York Times, February 1, 1920, p. XX4. In the early 1920s, Paramount attempted a hostile takeover, buying several of First National's member firms. Associated First National Pictures expanded from only distributing films to producing them in 1924 and changed its corporate name to First National Pictures, Inc."New Incorporations", The New York Times, May 6, 1924, p. 36. It built its studio lot in Burbank in 1926."First National Properties", The Wall Street Journal, May 21, 1926, p. 16. The Motion Picture Theatre Owners of America and the Independent Producers' Association declared war in 1925 on what they termed a common enemy—the "film trust" of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Paramount, and First National, which they claimed dominated the industry not only by producing and distributing motion pictures but also by entering into exhibition as well."Theatre Owners Open War on Hays", The New York Times, May 12, 1925, p. 14. Acquisition by Warner Bros. The financial success of The Jazz Singer and The Singing Fool enabled Warner Bros. to purchase a majority interest in First National in September 1928. Warner Bros. held 42,000 shares of common stock out of 72,000 outstanding shares while Fox Pictures held 21,000 shares; 12,000 shares were publicly held."Warner Buys First National", The Wall Street Journal, September 27, 1928, p. 3. Warner Bros. acquired access to First National's affiliated chain of theaters, while First National acquired access to Vitaphone sound equipment. Warner Bros. and First National continued to operate as separate entities. On November 4, 1929, Fox sold its interest in First National to Warner Bros. for $10 million."Fox Holdings in First National Pictures Sold", The Washington Post, November 4, 1929, p. 3. The First National studio in Burbank became the official home of Warner Bros.–First National Pictures. Thereafter, First National Pictures became a trade name for the distribution of a designated segment of Warner Bros. product. Forty-five of the 86 Warner Bros. feature films released in 1929 were branded as First National Pictures. Half of the 60 feature films Warner Bros. announced for release in 1933–34 were to be First National Pictures. Although both studios produced "A" and "B" budget pictures, generally the prestige productions, costume dramas, and musicals were made by Warner Bros., while First National specialized in modern comedies, dramas, and crime stories. Short subjects were made by yet another affiliated company, The Vitaphone Corporation (which took its name from the sound process). In July 1936, stockholders of First National Pictures, Inc. (primarily Warner Bros.) voted to dissolve the corporation and distribute its assets among the stockholders in line with a new tax law which provided for tax-free consolidations between corporations."Film Concern Dissolves", The New York Times, July 12, 1936, p. F1. From 1929 to 1958, most Warner Bros. films and promotional posters bore the combined trademark and copyright credits in the opening and closing sequences "A Warner Bros.–First National Picture".American Film Institute Catalog of Motion Pictures, volumes F4 and F5. In 2002, Time Warner (now called WarnerMedia) sold the rights for the First National name to Ryan Kugler of Distribution Video & Audio (DV&A), a company specializing in acquiring excess inventory and close-out properties. However, pre-1936 First National library is owned by Turner Entertainment. Filmography Films as a Warner Bros. subsidiary As a subsidiary of Warner Bros., First National Pictures, Inc., continued to be a copyright claimant and trademark on motion pictures until 1936. Notable examples of First National Pictures titles are listed below. 1929 * Footlights and Fools * The Forward Pass * The Love Racket * The Painted Angel * Prisoners * Sally * Wedding Rings 1930 * Back Pay * The Bad Man * Bride of the Regiment * Bright Lights * College Lovers * The Dawn Patrol * The Flirting Widow * The Furies * The Girl of the Golden West * Going Wild * The Gorilla * In the Next Room * Kismet * The Lash * Lilies of the Field * Loose Ankles * Mothers Cry * Murder Will Out * No, No, Nanette * A Notorious Affair * Numbered Men * One Night at Susie's * The Other Tomorrow * Playing Around * Road to Paradise * Scarlet Pages * Show Girl in Hollywood * Son of the Gods * Song of the Flame * Spring Is Here * Strictly Modern * Sunny * Sweet Mama * Sweethearts and Wives * Top Speed * The Truth About Youth * The Way of All Men * The Widow from Chicago 1931 * The Bargain * Big Business Girl * Broadminded * Chances * Compromised * Father's Son * The Finger Points * Five Star Final * Her Majesty, Love * Honor of the Family * The Hot Heiress * I Like Your Nerve * Kiss Me Again * The Lady Who Dared * The Last Flight * Little Caesar * Local Boy Makes Good * Men of the Sky * Misbehaving Ladies * The Naughty Flirt * Party Husband * Penrod and Sam * The Reckless Hour * The Right of Way * The Ruling Voice * Safe in Hell * Too Young to Marry * Woman Hungry 1932 * Alias the Doctor * Cabin in the Cotton * Central Park * The Crash * Crooner * The Dark Horse * Doctor X * The Famous Ferguson Case * Fireman, Save My Child * The Hatchet Man * It's Tough to Be Famous * Life Begins * Love Is a Racket * The Match King * Miss Pinkerton * The Rich Are Always with Us * Silver Dollar * The Strange Love of Molly Louvain * The Tenderfoot * They Call It Sin * Three on a Match * Tiger Shark * 20,000 Years in Sing Sing * Two Seconds * Union Depot * Week-End Marriage * The Woman from Monte Carlo * You Said a Mouthful 1933 * Blondie Johnson * Bureau of Missing Persons * Central Airport * Convention City * Elmer, the Great * Employees' Entrance * Female * Frisco Jenny * Goodbye Again * Grand Slam * Havana Widows * Heroes for Sale * I Loved a Woman * Lilly Turner * The Little Giant * The Mind Reader * She Had to Say Yes * Son of a Sailor * Wild Boys of the Road * The World Changes 1934 * Babbitt * Bedside * The Big Shakedown * British Agent * The Church Mouse * The Circus Clown * Dark Hazard * The Dragon Murder Case * Fashions of 1934 * Flirtation Walk * Fog Over Frisco * Gentlemen Are Born * Happiness Ahead * I Sell Anything * Journal of a Crime * A Lost Lady * The Man with Two Faces * Mandalay * Massacre * The Merry Frinks * Midnight Alibi * Murder in the Clouds * Registered Nurse * Return of the Terror * Side Streets * 6 Day Bike Rider * Twenty Million Sweethearts * A Very Honorable Guy * Wonder Bar 1935 * Black Fury * The Case of the Curious Bride * G Men * The Girl from 10th Avenue * Go into Your Dance * Gold Diggers of 1935 * In Caliente * The Irish in Us * Living on Velvet * Maybe It's Love * Oil for the Lamps of China * Red Hot Tires * Traveling Saleslady * While the Patient Slept * The Woman in Red 1936 * The Case of the Velvet Claws * Here Comes Carter * Earthworm Tractors See also * United States v. Paramount Pictures, Inc. References External links * * Warner Bros. Archives at the University of Southern California School of Cinematic Arts * The Lost Films of First National Pictures — in Lost Film Files by Arne Andersen. Category:Entertainment companies established in 1917 Category:Media companies established in 1917 Category:Media companies disestablished in 1936 Category:Defunct American film studios Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Cinema of Southern California Category:Hollywood history and culture Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:1917 establishments in California Category:1936 disestablishments in California Category:Defunct companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Lists of films by studio Category:Warner Bros. Category:1929 mergers and acquisitions